C Is For Cake, And Chase
by Agent Ada Kennedy
Summary: It's Cameron's birthday! Short and sweet oneshot..may write more later. Slight CameronChase.


**C Is For Cake...And Chase**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything House related! So don't sue.

Summary: It's Cameron's birthday...just a short little oneshot. I might change this into a story, it depends.

**Cake**

There was a cake sitting upon the table.

Dr. Allison Cameron was walking toward the glass doors of the conference room where they had their discussions. Her mind was swirling with the usual thoughts about her patients. She walked with a stack of papers in her hand, just returning from the lab. My, what a day it had been. Nonstop drama, complicated situations, and a particularly irritating male nurse who seemed to be overly obsessed with tracking her around the hospital using not-so-subtle tactics to get her to go out and have dinner with him.

Cameron looked away from her sheaf of papers and reached for the door handle. As she did so, her eye caught sight of the cake sitting in the center of the conference table. Curious, Cameron pushed through the transparent doors and walked to the table, suddenly wary.

_Who the hell would get me a cake...and why?_ she thought curiously. She read the bright pink icing letters on top:

Happy Birthday Cameron!

It hit her like a splash of water in the face. It was her birthday today. It was her birthday today and she didn't even realize it until now, thanks to the cake. The last couple of weeks had been utter chaos that it was a miracle that she remembered what month it was. But she hadn't remembered her own birthday. And how many times had she written the day's date on today's paperwork?

Cameron's thoughts shifted to the person that could possibly have cared enough to send her a cake. House? As if. Foreman? Equally as if. With his recent state, he could barely remember how to prepare coffee let alone remember that it was her birthday. Chase? Again, as i-

Cameron's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as the door glided open and Chase walked in. He looked breathless and his face was flushed, as if he had run a marathon.

"Happy...Birthday..." Chase said, trying hard to be nonchalant. His Australian accent was even more evident as he quickly gave an explanation as to why he was panting for breath. "I wanted to get here before House could have a chance to sabotage the cake..."

Cameron smiled awkwardly. "So you're the one who got me the cake. To tell you the truth, I completely forgot it was my birthday. Your cake was a handy reminder." _Chase was the one who got me the cake!_ _Probably just a friendly gesture of course._ Cameron felt something well up inside her.

Chase grinned. "Glad you like it." He seemed genuine.

"Thanks...really. You didn't have to do that," Cameron said quietly, feeling her cheeks reddening. _This is NOT the time to start looking like a tomato._ What was it about him that still made her insides churn in a strangely pleasant kind of way?

"Well, wouldn't you have felt silly if everyone else knew it was your birthday and you didn't?" he told her with a small smile.

"Yeah. I bet House would've gotten a kick out of that. I wouldn't be able to hear the end of it."

"No you definitely wouldn't have," House's voice suddenly called, followed by the thud of his cane. He appeared at the head of the table, eyeing the cake. Foreman arrived shortly after. "Looks good." Cameron cursed inwardly. She hated how he seemed to pop in at odd times.

"Oh yeah. I meant to say, 'Happy birthday,'" House said suddenly through a mouth full of cake. "What year are you knockin' off?" Cameron shook her head at him. _Jerk._ But she was pleasantly annoyed...if that were possible. "Oh, and another thing: you forgot your birthday, ha ha ha!" House said, pointing at her.

"Yeah, well, remember last year when you forgot yours?" Cameron defended.

"I didn't forget, I just chose not to remember it. Big difference."

"Sure," Cameron sighed. Chase looked at her and gave her a small smile.

_Now, to come up with a plan to give Cameron her actual present_, Chase thought.

**

* * *

Author's note:  
All righty...this is my first little fic for House. Expect a lot more, and expect them to be Chase/Cameron. I don't know if I'll continue this, but I might. It was just something to work on to get me warmed up for an actual Chase/Cameron fic. Anyway, tell me what you think. I can't get better if I don't know what I'm lacking in.**


End file.
